


Fukka今天真好看

by HYBRIDme



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYBRIDme/pseuds/HYBRIDme
Summary: 第一次开车，没有文笔就凑合看吧，呜呜呜
Relationships: Fukuzawa Tatsuya/Iwamoto Hikaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Fukka今天真好看  
这是今天岩本照第七次在心里念叨了。

今天晚上的工作是杂志取材，主题拿到手深泽辰哉耳朵就红了，  
“什么嘛，魅惑 什么的…”  
岩本照不知道什么时候凑了过来，  
“很适合fukka噢”  
深泽辰哉的耳朵更红了。

拍好了穿戴整齐的全员照，就是单人的part了，深泽辰哉在更衣室别别扭扭地磨蹭。  
“fukka桑~你是最后一个了噢~”门外传来skm的声音，“前辈，都已经当了15年爱豆了，你要紧张到什么时候啊~”

过了一分钟，深泽辰哉终于从更衣室走了出来。skm果然还等在门口，“这里这里，说要解开扣子哦，还有领结，就这样搭在这，很不错嘛fukka桑~エロイね~”  
好不容易冷静下来的深泽辰哉耳朵又红了。

现场的角落里蹲着一只块头很大却硬要缩进墙角，此刻正努力降低存在感的岩本照。目光直直地盯着被摄影师要求摆着各种姿势的深泽辰哉。

“fukka今天真好看啊。” 第八次。

拍摄结束，门把们已经离开了，深泽辰哉推开休息室的门，岩本照果然等在那里。  
“你还没回去啊”  
“我在等fukka一起回家”  
“不顺路吧根本就…”  
“fukka回我家不就顺路了”  
深泽辰哉顿了一下，情况似乎不太妙，“明天上午还有工作…每次hikaru都做的很过分…不太好吧…”说到最后深泽辰哉的声音已经和蚊子叫一样大了。  
“你在想什么呢，我有说要回去做了吗？”岩本照没好心的笑了，“还是说，是fukka一直在想着这种事呢。”  
说着岩本照已经凑了上来，霸道地抬起深泽辰哉的下巴就亲了上去。  
可能还没有从刚刚的害羞中回过劲来，岩本照亲上来的时候深泽辰哉还没有反应过来，愣在原地没有回应。等了几秒见深泽还没有动作，岩本照主动结束了一吻。  
“fukka其实也想做吧，不用贴在胸口我都能听到你的心跳声”，岩本照凑到深泽辰哉的耳边说，“就在这里吧，我们快一点。”  
“欸？在这里不行吧……诶……”  
反对的话还没说完，岩本照又吻了上来。这次没等深泽辰哉回应，直接入侵到对方口腔，探索着每一个角落。深泽辰哉觉得快要喘不上气了，岩本照吻得太深太用力，手还在自己身上到处点火，这个男人也太过分了，难道真的要在这里做吗？  
深泽突然想到自己进来的时候没有锁门，门外工作人员还在进进出出的收拾拍摄现场。休息室虽然是他们专用的，但收工之后肯定会有人来打扫吧。到时候被撞见不就遭了。  
想到这深泽辰哉挣扎起来，可他力气太小完全挣脱不了岩本照的束缚，他微弱的反抗在岩本照眼里也全被当成了撒娇。  
“不要…不要在这做…”终于逮到一丝喘息的机会，深泽辰哉挣脱了岩本照的深吻，气喘吁吁的表达着自己的不满。  
岩本照低头看着自己的男朋友，嘴唇已经被自己亲到微微发肿了。刚才fukka也没有卸妆，口红还没有擦掉，不知道这些杂志的化妆师都是怎么回事，总是给他涂鲜亮的口红，本来就好看化上妆就更好看了，明明那么好看的fukka只能我一个人看才对。  
略一吃醋，岩本照决定无视男朋友的不满。定定地看了一会深泽辰哉的嘴唇，又吻了上去。  
“喂！你没听到我说话吗？！”  
深泽辰哉见岩本照又亲上来了，使了劲推开了岩本照。  
“可是fukka你看，”岩本照故作委屈地抓着深泽的手就往自己下边摸过去，“都已经这么硬了，等你的时候就已经这样了，明明fukka也很想做的嘛，我快一点好不好~求你了求你了”  
岩本照下边已经硬的不行了，他现在只想扒掉深泽辰哉的衣服，把他压在沙发上狠狠地欺负。趁犹豫的功夫，岩本照立马动手开始解起了深泽辰哉的裤子。嘴上也没闲着，逮到了男朋友的嘴又开始了新一轮的入侵。  
马上深泽的腰带就被解开，裤子滑落到地上，隔着内裤，岩本照伸手捏了捏，“明明fukka也硬了，fufufu~”  
深泽被他撩的不行，红着脸让他快一点。外面的工作人员还在整理拍摄现场，时间耽误的太久要是被锁在里面，明天的文春头版头条就跑不掉了。  
“干正事来不及了，先用手让fukka舒服一下吧”说着就扒下了深泽的内裤，握住就开始动了起来。  
“啊…！”岩本照握的很用力，撸动得也很快，深泽一时受不了这样的刺激，尖叫声从嘴里不自觉的溜了出来。  
“嘘，fukka叫这么大声会被听到的噢”  
岩本照坏心眼的扳着深泽辰哉的肩膀让他背对着自己，左手又找到了那里继续动作起来，右手从腋下伸到前面，耐心地一个一个解开了深泽拍摄时穿的黑色衬衫的扣子。  
此时的深泽辰哉衬衫已经完全敞开，裤子也早已滑到了地上，可身后的人却穿戴整齐，只有手依旧不老实。  
解开了衬衫扣子，岩本照开始照顾起自己男朋友胸前的两点，反复揉捏，拉扯着两个可怜的小东西。很快便肿了起来，开始发烫，疼痛伴随着快感从胸前蔓延开来，可胸前的感觉马上被身下又重又快的撸动带来的快感压过了。  
“啊…嗯啊…别…啊…”深泽觉得自己快到了，呻吟声也越来越压不住，深泽的腿已经软了，整个人靠在了岩本照身上，身体越来越弯，他觉得自己马上就要坐到地上了。  
以往这个时候岩本照都不会好心的让他直接射出来，总要玩点花样让自己求着他才会继续。也许是今天时间实在紧张，岩本照感觉到了深泽快要射了，也没有停手。只是右手放过了胸前，捞了一把深泽辰哉让他站直一点，左手依旧没有停止动作，右手抬起了男朋友的下巴，将两根手指伸进了深泽辰哉的嘴里，搅动着舌头，还模仿着抽插的动作。  
深泽辰哉被迫抬着头，控制不住的颤抖着，房顶的灯有点刺眼，晃得他睁不开眼睛。岩本照的手指开始搅动着自己的舌头。深泽辰哉觉得意识已经抽离了，他情不自禁的吸吮着岩本照的手指，发出了更让人脸红的声音。  
“fukka好色哦，两根手指都吃的这么香”岩本照贴在深泽辰哉耳边说，呼吸吹在耳朵上痒痒的，深泽辰哉离高潮又近了一步。  
岩本照把手指从深泽的嘴里抽出来，没来得及咽下的口水顺着嘴角流了下来。  
岩本照把经过口水湿润的手指摁在了深泽辰哉的后穴上，感受到身后的侵犯深泽辰哉一惊，而岩本照没有给他拒绝的机会，一根手指直接插了进去。  
“啊！…”就在岩本照的手指插进去的瞬间，深泽辰哉射了出来，深泽觉得自己眼前一道白光闪过，过于强烈的快感在自己身下堆积。深泽辰哉的腿软了，直接向后靠了过去。而身后的岩本照又扳着他的肩膀让他面向自己，亲了亲男朋友闪着泪光的睫毛，“走吧，回家。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 失禁🈶。床上渣男岩本照(x)

帮深泽辰哉换好了他自己的衣服，两个人一前一后走出了摄影棚。工作人员已经走的差不多了，只留下清理卫生的人在忙碌。  
走到了没人的地方，岩本照牵起了深泽辰哉的手，揣进了自己的羽绒服兜里。

两个人在地下停车场静静地走着，单看现在的样子没人能想到十分钟前这两个人还在做着“大人的事情”  
上了车，岩本照没有坐进驾驶座，而且拉开后座车门坐在了深泽辰哉后面，还从兜里掏出来一条领带。  
“这是我今天拍摄的时候用的，我觉得颜色特别配fukka，就买下来了。还不便宜呢”  
“可我平时也没什么机会戴领带…”  
“不是让你戴的，”那人又露出了不怀好意的笑容，“是拿来用的”  
说着岩本照拽过深泽辰哉的两只手，将手抬过头顶，背在了车座后边，利落的用领带绑了起来。

“？”  
深泽辰哉突然发现这样一来自己就无法反抗了。尝试着挣扎了一下，不得不说岩本照捆绑的手法很专业，一点都挣脱不开。  
“干什么啊你，快放开我”  
“不要。fukka今天太好看了，还让那么多人都看到了，必须惩罚一下才行。”说着罪魁祸首下了车，坐回了驾驶座。  
“就保持这样吧，不要影响我开车噢”  
说着岩本照发动了车子，深泽辰哉本以为他会在开车的时候对自己动手动脚，可没想到他连等红灯的时候都没有碰他，一路开回了家。

“怎么回事嘛这个男人”  
停好了车，岩本照先下了车，绕到副驾驶帮深泽辰哉打开了车门，把他从车座上解了下来，可双手依旧绑在一起。  
岩本照就这样一路牵着深泽辰哉进了门。可进门后依旧没有给他解绑的意思。甚至也不和他说话，自己进了浴室。

深泽辰哉开始委屈起来，刚刚在休息室把自己弄成那样，现在又一言不发，带我回了家也不碰我，把我晾在这里，他竟然就去洗澡了。太欺负人了。

越想越气的深泽辰哉眼泪在眼眶里打转，看到桌子上有岩本照喝剩下的半瓶酒，用不太方便的两只手拿起一口气干了多一半，总算是把眼泪咽回去了。

眼泪咽回去了，可酒劲上来后深泽辰哉有点站不住，晕乎乎的瘫在了沙发上。

岩本照草草洗完澡推开门，看到深泽辰哉躺在了沙发上，桌子上自己那半瓶高度酒就剩一口了，大概明白了怎么回事。深泽辰哉心情不好的时候就喜欢猛喝酒，偏偏酒量还不好，这个度数的酒一杯就够他晕一阵子了。

喝醉的深泽辰哉脸红红的，胸口随着呼吸一起一伏，外套还没脱，也许是热的，也许是酒精作用，也许是什么别的原因，呼吸有点急促，看的岩本照直吞口水。

“该干正事了”  
心里这么想着，岩本照俯下身亲了亲深泽辰哉，可能是酒精的作用，身下的人主动伸出了舌头，回应岩本照的同时竟然开始主动进攻。岩本照笑了，减轻了力度由着他入侵到自己嘴里来。喝醉了的深泽辰哉接吻的水平一塌糊涂，毫无章法，但是十分勾人。岩本照觉得自己又硬的发疼，毕竟刚刚就没有发泄过，射出来的只有fukka一个。

解开了还绑着手的领带，三下两下扒光了深泽辰哉的衣服，欣赏了一秒就埋在胸前啃咬起来。一只手还在关键部位上又揉又捏。  
“嗯啊…啊…疼”  
上半身的疼痛和下半身快感几乎同时抵达大脑，深泽辰哉不受控制地挺起了胸，腿被强行分开，微微颤抖着，手指插进了岩本照的头发里，鼓励似的轻轻摁着岩本照的头，下半身不停的往前顶，把自己往岩本照手里送。呻吟声也不断地从嘴里泄了出来。

如果不是酒精的作用，深泽辰哉很少会这么主动，平时的深泽辰哉人前欢脱，立着三枚目的人设，一到镜头外，就恢复了他沉稳的本性，甚至还有点害羞。  
在床上也一样，哪怕和岩本照已经在一起十年了，也只有在被做到控制不住自己的时候，才会说出些让人脸红心跳的话，才会抛下害羞大声地叫出来。

不过幸好，几乎每次岩本照都能把他操到失控。

岩本照已经插入了两根手指，缓慢的抽插着，他能感受到身下人的后穴正在拼命的收缩，想要将他的手指吞进地更多一些。  
“你就这么着急吗，fukka”  
“嗯…想要照进来……”  
“不行呦”  
岩本照笑了，又添进一根手指，找到微微凸起的那一点，狠狠的摁压下去。  
“…啊！…哈啊…”被这么用力地摁压敏感点，深泽辰哉的叫声都拔高了一度，全身不住地颤抖，酒劲还没过的深泽想睁开眼睛但眼皮上仿佛挂了秤砣，全身无力但感官被放大了许多倍。  
“啊…哈啊…嗯…不要…照…”  
前列腺不停地被刺激，快感在身下堆积，可小穴深处却越来越痒，由于不停地被刺激前列腺，肠道分泌了大量肠液，随着岩本照手指的抽插，后穴的水声也越来越大，深泽扭着腰拒绝着岩本照手指的不断入侵，可岩本照似乎并不打算放过他，终于在岩本照坚持不懈地抽插和摁压下，眼前闪过一道白光，深泽辰哉射了出来。

岩本照将深泽辰哉抱起来，放到了卧室的床上，刚刚射过的深泽抱着岩本照的脖子不撒手，逮住男朋友的耳朵胡乱的啃咬着，嘴里哼哼唧唧地叫岩本照快点操进来。

这个时候如果还不提枪上阵那还算什么男人。

岩本照没有给深泽辰哉反应的时间，将两条腿架到自己的肩膀上，下一秒就狠狠地插了进去，快速的抽插起来，每次都全部拔出只剩头部留在穴内，再整根没入。回回都擦过深泽辰哉的前列腺。  
“嗯啊！…啊…hikaru…！”被突如其来的强烈快感刺激的说不出话，深泽辰哉不知所措只能叫着岩本照的名字，可身上运动着的男人不为所动，抽插的速度只增不减，深泽辰哉的叫声随着渐入佳境的性事逐渐变大，带着一丝哭腔。在巨大的刺激下深泽辰哉心底生出一股不安全感，他叫着岩本照，想让岩本照抱抱自己。  
可床上的岩本照没有那么好心，不仅没有回应深泽对拥抱的索求，反而抓住深泽的两只手，将它们固定在深泽的头顶，让本就处于不安中的深泽身体最大程度舒展开，将弱点完全暴露出来。

醉酒后的身体太过敏感，快感也比平日里放大了许多倍。岩本照放开了固定着深泽的手，抱着深泽的两条腿开始了又一轮暴风雨般地操弄。深泽被迫接受着岩本照快速且大力的抽插，随着岩本照的动作在床上被操得越来越向上，又被岩本照拽回来插入地更深。轻而易举地又被操射了两回，可身上的男人，依旧没有射的意思。

由于快感过于强烈，之前的不安逐渐化为隐隐的恐惧。深泽觉得自己快要崩溃了，他不知道他们已经做了多久，也不知道岩本照什么时候才会停下来。快感一波又一波地袭来，深泽已经没有什么东西可以射了，他哭叫着想让岩本照不要再继续了。可在岩本照的动作下他几乎说不出一句完整的话，只能一次一次地喊着“不要，不要了”。眼泪不断地流出来，打湿了枕头，因为刺激全身都变得粉红。

岩本照见深泽哭地太厉害，稍稍放慢了动作，终于俯下身给了自己男朋友一个拥抱。深泽辰哉在岩本照的怀里哭地喘不过气来，说什么也不愿意撒手。

可岩本照到目前为止一次都没有射出来，短暂的温存后，岩本照将深泽辰哉翻了个面，让他背对着自己，手扶着床头分开腿跪坐在自己身上，找准位置又插了进去。

据说这个姿势能够让人失控，可一时岩本照也不明白究竟是让深泽辰哉失控，还是自己失控。

新的体位插入到了从未到达过的深度，跪立的姿势也很方便岩本照发力，因为体位的原因深泽辰哉膝盖不能很结实的着地，几乎只有两人相连的位置能保持平衡。深泽的重量几乎全部坐到了岩本照身上，在重力的作用下也让岩本照进入地更深。深泽辰哉觉得自己要被操穿了，他扒着床头想要逃离这似乎永不停止的快感漩涡，可刚一起身就会被岩本照摁住再狠狠地坐回去。

深泽辰哉崩溃了，他哭喊着，嗓子已经哭哑了，可岩本照依旧没有停下来，依旧狠狠地用力贯穿着他，无论深泽怎么哭喊，都没有放慢速度。这时深泽突然觉得小腹一阵酸胀，还没来得及反应，成串的水流就喷射了出来。

深泽辰哉失禁了。

意识到自己失禁后深泽的酒也醒了一大半，脸红到了胸口，可身后岩本照的动作即使是在深泽失禁的时候也没有停止，快感仍在不断堆积。深泽觉得自己可能就会这么死掉吧，先是在乐屋被扒得干干净净还射在了乐屋里，又在自己男朋友家的卧室被操到失禁。

当最后岩本照射出来的时候，深泽辰哉已经失去了意识，只是嘴里的呻吟从未停下来过，岩本照拔出来后还在哼哼唧唧，似乎高潮还没有过去。后穴红肿不堪。岩本照捞起昏睡的深泽辰哉到浴室清理干净，换上了新的床单，用深泽的手机给经纪人请假不参加明天上午的舞蹈练习，看着哭红眼睛的深泽辰哉，亲了亲男朋友闪着泪光的睫毛，“晚安，fukka”


End file.
